Now you see me Naruto
by souleaterromance
Summary: Hinata believes Naruto doesn't see her. how will he prove her wrong?


Now you see me Naruto

Three years. Three years have passed and yet…Naruto still doesn't get it. Hinata had been walking to get some ramen for lunch, when she spotted him. Her favorite blonde, sitting right there, not ten feet away. She blushed lightly and looked away to leave, when Naruto spotted her. Being the loud mouth he is, he yelled her name loud enough for the whole area to hear.

"Hinata! Hey Hinata!"

"H-Hey Naruto…"

"Are you hungry? Come sit down!"

"Ah. Alright."

Hinata took a seat next to Naruto and ordered a bowl of miso pork ramen with extra meat, same as Naruto. Naruto slurped his bowl down and asked for a second, while Hinata had only finished half a bowl. Her mind had wandered off to a place far away, in a dream like place. Naruto noticed Hinata staring off into place and quickly waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hinata? Hinata!"

"Huh…?"

"There you are. Jeez don't just stare off like that. It's dangerous you know."

Naruto went back to eating while Hinata held a crimson blush. She quickly finished and pulled out her wallet when Naruto stopped her all of a sudden. She looked up at him confused and blushed when he paid for her.

"Naruto…I could have paid myself…"

"Don't worry about it Hinata! I had the extra money so it's all good!"

"Even so…"

"Hinata. Listen to me. It's fine."

Naruto smiled at her and she blushed lightly. Hinata looked away causing Naruto to frown. He looked down the path they were both currently walking. She sighed lightly and looked down.

'Naruto doesn't understand…No matter how hard I try…He doesn't understand I love him…'

"Hinata is something wrong? You've been…acting weirder than usual."

Hinata looked up and noticed Naruto had stopped and was looking at her intently. He looked at her as if what she was about to say was the most important information a ninja could receive. She gulped down the lump that had built up in her throat, and opened her mouth to say something.

However fate had other plans as Sakura came to get Naruto for a quick C rank mission. Naruto apologized and waved goodbye. Hinata felt like breaking down. As soon as she had the courage to talk to him, the moment was ruined. She quickly walked home and locked herself in her room. Her last thought before drifting off into her slumber was,

'He just doesn't see me…'

The week went by quicker than Hinata thought, and before she knew it, Naruto was back in the leaf village. Apparently the mission he went on was as simple as guarding some merchandise. Hinata, however, didn't want to leave her room. She was so sick of him not understanding. Although she didn't want to leave her bedroom, a few minutes passed and she found herself outside her home. She figured since she's out, she might as well go and check on the village. She needed to buy some things anyway. Hinata began wandering the streets mindlessly looking for a store.

"Hinata…"

"Huh…?"

"Hinata!"

Naruto was running to catch up to her… Why? Hinata looked up at Naruto as he caught up. She couldn't understand why he wanted to see her or even speak with her. Naruto on the other hand, had a whole lot to say to her. He opened his mouth but then shut it closed again, as if trying to find the words to say.

"Hinata I'm…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"It's just… I wanted to talk to you. You wanna come over?"

"S-Sure Naruto."

Naruto smiled softly and walked her to his apartment. As Naruto opened his door, Hinata was surprised it was so clean. Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

'Good thing Sakura made me clean my apartment today.'

"So N-Naruto… what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You. I wanted to talk to you about you. "

"Me?"

They sat down on the couches across from each other and Naruto let out a heavy sigh. He leaned back to relax on the couch as he stared up at Hinata.

"What's up with you Hinata? Lately you seem more…down and depressed…I was worried about you."

'No…Stop saying things like that…Naruto you will only make me love you more…'

"I mean I uh… I was worried about you during my mission because you seemed upset last time we talked."

'Naruto stop worrying about me…please stop saying these things…'

"I'm not trying to freak you out or anything so don't get me wrong!"

Naruto began babbling on about how he was sorry for freaking her out, and the whole time Hinata never said a word. She couldn't speak, she could only think. The lump in her throat was growing as she stood up from her seat on the couch. Hinata hadn't even noticed the tears that began to flow sown her face.

"Hinata? Why are you crying?! I really didn't mean to freak you out or anything I swear!"

"N-Naruto you just don't get it! Do I have to spell it out for you?!"

"Hinata…"

"I… I love you Naruto! You idiot!"

Naruto looked at her surprised not only at the sudden outburst but the sudden confession. He watched as she ran out of his apartment. Naruto sat there for a moment before running out of his apartment. Once he was out on the road he saw her running quickly. He started running to catch up with her. When he was just behind Hinata, a wet substance had hit his cheek. Guilt rushed through him.

"Hinata wait! I'm sorry! Let me talk to you!"

He ran after her a few more minutes and once they reached the training grounds he caught her arm and stopped her. He spun her around and looked at her tear stained face. His face twisted into a frown.

"Hinata."

"Just leave me alone N-Naruto."

"No Hinata! I won't just leave you alone. Not until you talk to me."

"I already told you I love you. That's it…"

"I'm sorry Hinata. I never knew and I'm sorry. I just… I just love you too… I always knew you were there."

"Naruto, you- you see me?"

"I always saw you Hinata, I always knew you were watching over me. That made me so happy. I was so happy that someone cared for me. When I found out it was you though, that just made me happier. I love you too Hinata and I'm sorry I never told you, I was stupid and I'm sorry."

"Naruto…"

Naruto quickly leaned in and captured her lips into a quick yet gentle kiss. As Hinata kissed him back, one last tear rolled down her face. A tear of happiness.

"Thank you Naruto. Thank you for seeing me."

"No Hinata thank you for loving me."


End file.
